10 Things I Hate About Naruto
by Kit's-Kraddle 1k
Summary: NaruSasu. KakaIru. ShikaIno. This story starts with shikamaru, but if you've seen the movie you know there is also another very important relationship involved which is where the NaruSasu comes in. there is incompletion but the movie's long so there ya go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was sitting in a large office, it seemed well furnished and reflected the wealth of the academy. In front of me sat the Student councillor, some guy with White, almost silver hair. At first I thought he was old but judging by his young features and sense of style, I would say he was possibly in his early thirties. All I could think right now is how moving is such a drag. My parents had gotten me too hopeful on the home schooling idea when they had mentioned it just as an idea. But alas, now I was sitting is some office with a man who's hair was parted so part of it fell to cover his left eye while his nose and mouth was hidden behind the book he was reading, quite casually too considering it was obviously an intense romance novel. 'Man get me out of here…' I almost begged as I watched the clouds float by beyond the schoolyard. I heard the book shut as the man placed it on his desk.

"So, Shikamaru was it?"

"Yes, Sir." I replied glancing down at the name tag on his desk. 'Hatake Kakashi, hmm scarecrow…'

"So need anything?"

I lifted my gaze to see him staring at me almost bored. I contemplated it. 'Unless he can deem me too stupid to be enrolled here, but that would never happen…'

"No, that's alright."

"Okay," he replied with a small smile. "So I'll see you around." He said simply returning to his book.

"Well, wait!" I began, " I don't know where any of my classes are or the bell schedule, or rules,"

" I just asked if you needed help." he sighed, "Fine we'll have someone waiting for you out in the hall, the office aid Choji, he can show you around. Now if you don't mind I'll be getting back to my reading and dealing with more incompetants, such as yourself."

I got up to leave when someone bumped into me, shoving their way into the office.

"Move it, dumbass."

I stared back at the rebel before deciding to move on, the scars on his face that resembled knife wounds didn't make him seem too friendly.

"What the hell did you do now, Naruto?" I heard Hatake inquire though, again, almost not interested.

"Nothing! I was just messing around with the stupid lunchlady."

"I heard sexual harassment?"

"Well, I just took the hotdog and sort of you know… made gestures." I could hear the asshole smiling while he spoke.

"What, a hotdog? What's the matter the bratwurst too much for you to handle?"

There was a pause and I used this to move on to the hallway,

"Man this school is freaking weird…"

"Tell me about it, hey," I turned to see a chubby guy with a bag of chips and a laptop back look at me with a grin. He put his hand forward,

"Choji Akimichi." I looked a his greasy crumbed fingers, despite the mess I couldn't help but smile, he was an honest guy. I shook his hand,

"Shikamaru Nara." Our hands dropped and I wiped mine off inconspicously. I followed the eager student obiediently.

Choji seemed like an okay guy, I still didn't know who he really was but fom first impression he seemed really friendly.

"Oh, you probably should know popularity status and cliques here." he said at one point as passing period was going on.

"Those guys are weird, they don't generally talk to anyone or liked being talked to." I saw two figures sitting together. One had bright red, short spiky hair, and some sort of symbol tatooed on his forehead. The other one must have been goth from the weird dark make-up striped across his face. They simply glared at us as we walked by.

"Those guys are obsessed with animals, don't know why but one of them's into bugs and the other one had his parents let him bring his dog to school."

I saw the first one mentioned, he sat motionlessly with sunglasses and a hood staring at a beetle crawling over his hand. The guy with the dog had short brown hair and either one of his cheeks had some sort of mark on them, 'Maybe he's in a band or something.'

"Next, we have two of your 'plain' girls, if you want to find a date, look there, there might actually be one your allowed to date." I looked over at one who seemed to hide behind the binder, she had pale eyes and a barette clipping her hair back a little, as she listened to the other girl. The other gril seemed sort of spunky for being plain as she chatted about some sort of story, she even seemed a little fashionable. She had short brown hair but was wearing it up in a pair of buns on top of her head. 'Cliques just don'tmake sense to me.'

"Next, you've got the popular people, don't even bother trying to get on their goodside, your new and well…"

"What?" I asked studying the group.

"Well, your're just not rich, or an actor, or a model, like they are."

"Alright…" I replied as I saw who appeaed to be the leader of the group. He had pale irises like the girl we had just seen and I figured they must be related. He watched us pass with some kind of hate, his hair was long, brown and in a loose ponytail, he also wore a bandanna over his brow and sunglasses over those. There was a tall blonde who was fanning herself as she seemed to act just as fake to a member of her own group as one outside of it.

"Wait!" I began, catching the sight of two girls up ahead.

"Who's she? The one with the light colored hair?"

"Oh her? That's Ino, don't bother though."

This _Ino_ travelled with a girl who was about the same height as her, though with smaller breasts and ass. 'Man when did I become so shallow? Oh well, I'm male, I'm allowed to look.'

"Why not? She taken?"

Choji scoffed,

"Might as well be, her guardian's a Nazi. He won't let her or her brother date until they graduate."

"Damn, really?" I looked hungrily after the blonde, 'I bet if I showed her father I wasn't just another perverted idiot and have an IQ higher than most of the teachers in this school he would have second thoughts.'

"Well maybe I'll have a class with her."

"It's likely, the school's not too big and we have limited teachers." He finished his last potatoe chip with a satisfied grin and threw the bag at the trash can. It bounced off unsucessfully, I walked over to pick it up when I heard him say,

"What are you doing?"

"You missed, if I left it there it would bug me later." When I turned to pick it up I saw Ino tossing the bag away with a sneer.

"You're such a pig." She said to Choji angrily before turning away. As she walked away I saw him glare after her,

"Bitch."

I shook my head,

"No way, dude she just picked up after you."

"So? She called me a pig, plus you don't know her she's a selfish, conceited bitch."

"I think you're wrong." I said staring a the corner she rounded. 'There was something about her, a bitch wouldn't go out of her way to pick up trash.

"Meh, think what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Sasuke's POV-

"Shit I'm gonna be late." I sped around the corner in my dark cherry cadillac, my car screaming past a group of jocks who all flipped me off and jeered at me from their cheap convertible. 'Imbeciles.' I pulled expertly into one of the faculty parking places, threw the car into park, grabbed my messenger bag, and hopped out onto the pavement. Shutting my door behind me, I saw my least favorite person approaching with his new squeeze, Temari. 'What a douche…'

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke, what's the matter you still listening to that moronic guardian of yours?"

"Don't you have someone to screw, right now? I mean besides the skank on your arm?"

Neji lunged forward and grabbed my shirt; I wasn't too big so he managed to pick me up a little.

"What'd you say, Uchiha?"

I shook myself out of his grip and headed to class,

"Fuck off, I'm late for class." I said and began walking away. With that I received a swift kick to the back and fell forward. As I pushed myself up I felt a sharp heel dig into my back. My face was forced to the ground as I heard Temari cackling, like the evil bitch she is,

"You're too easy, Sasuke." she said between laughs. I felt Neji stomp down on the back of my knee cap harshly. I remained still, wincing from the pain. I felt Temari finally remove her heel and with that I rose to my feet and punched Neji with full force, causing him to fall back and giving me my chance to dart.

I looked up from my biology class to see a figure enter the classroom late. He had black hair cut short, emo, except the way he wore it was more punk. He wore a black 3 days grace shirt with a striped long-sleeved shirt beneath that with white and black stipes. His jeans were faded and torn at the knees, and he wore black converse. His messenger bag was army green with bullets on the side of it.

"Hey, Slacker. You're late, again." I watched him take a seat as the professor gave him an all-knowing look.

"I had a small detour, sorry." The pale teen said with obvious irritation. The teacher smacked the back of the student's head before walking up to the front, his long, spiky white hair waved behind him in a dignified manner.

"I don't want to hear about your sex-capades, Sasuke… or do I?" he added with a grin, whipping out a small notepad and paper from seemingly nowhere. 'Why are all the teachers here perverted?' I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"Why don't you knock it off and teach me something for once." The student angsted. I looked away from the two and saw that Ino was looking over at me with a smile. My eyes widened, 'She's choosing to look at me when there's this scene playing out before us and I'm doing nothing?' All of a sudden I felt the person behind me kick my foot lightly. It was Choji. I heard a slight sliding noise I brought my foot to meet his, but it was gone, instead beneath my foot the surface was slick, as if there was a paper of some sort. I pulled it forward with my foot and looked, it was a note. 'A note? No way it's from Ino.' I picked it up swiftly to see it labeled, "New kid". I glanced at the two still bickering and furtively opened the note.

_Dear New Kid,_

_Hi! I saw you with Choji today. You were trying to pick up the trash when he stopped you. Hopefully you'll rub off on that pig._

_So where are you from? What's your name? Mine's Ino._

'Hmm… so she thinks I know nothing about her.' I tapped my pencil to my chin thoughtfully.

_Ino,_

_My name is Shikamaru. I was actually born in this town, just the east side and lived there until four years ago when we moved to Australia. We just moved back though, it was too intense for my parents._

'Shit I'm starting to ramble, better make it short.' I erased the part about my parents and added.

_I still am getting used to this school though, would it be alright if you showed me around some time?_

_-Shikamaru_

'That should be good.' I folded the note back up and, when the teacher wasn't looking, blatantly threw it over the desks at her. She caught it, obviously surprised. I simply smirked and went back to watching the teacher.

"So are we at an understanding?" Sasuke asked, obviously wanting to move on.

"Yep. Detention, go, now." The professor grinned and returned to the head of the class.

"What? But you said-"

"I _said_ get your skinny _ass_ out of my class, Uchiha." He turned on the projector as the disgruntled boy rose and left the class promptly.

I waited for Ino outside the class, Choji showed up first.

"You don't have a chance I told you, Shikamaru." He pulled out a bag of beef jerky and began munching on that next, barbeque flavor. As I turned to reply I saw a flash of blonde hair leave the classroom.

"Hey, Shikamaru." she glanced momentarily at Choji, wondering whether to greet or ignore him.

"Hey," I replied. Choji decided to mosey off, though obviously peeved. "So, I heard your guardian won't let you date, but I'd like to get to know you anyways. Is there somehow…"

" Actually, a new rule has been set for my brother and I. If he goes on a date, then I can. So until then… I could always use a tutor for English."

"Well, wait," I began, "I guess the English could work, but how hard is it for a guy to want to date?"

"Um…" She hesitated with a small laugh, she was cute. "You know that guy who came into class late?"

"Yeah," I replied simply. We started to walk down the hall, Lunch was next.

"He's my brother."

"What? You two look nothing alike!" 'Aw man, this is bad. That guy didn't look as though he had a stick up his butt, it was more like a whole tree!'

"That's because we aren't technically related, we were just adopted by the same person. In fact I used to have this crush on him… I sort of still do." She looked off as she pondered this.

"But then why…" 'Man, girls are so confusing.'

"Think about it Shikamaru. We aren't allowed to go near the opposite gender except for each other, plus he isn't related to me, and he's really good looking."

"But why would you be interested in me then?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, you don't live with me, and you're someone brand new, all girls are interested in the new guy. Plus who knows, Sasuke could be totally wrong for me, maybe the right person just hasn't come along yet." She seemed thoughtful when she said this and I couldn't help but smile. "So, maybe tomorrow at lunch we could meet?"

"Sure." As she started walking away to her group in the lunchroom she turned,

"Oh, and one more thing, the reason why he can't find a date so easily is because he's gay. Actually, maybe he might be bi, I don't know but he likes guys, at least I know that much." 'Damn, this could be harder than I thought.' I had already made up my mind that it would be easiest to get a date with Ino by finding one for her brother myself. 'Choji doesn't seem gay plus I need someone who's going to give this Sasuke guy a run for his money. Since I'm not sure if he likes girls a guy would be the best choice, but where do you get a guy who would want to date him, are there even many gay guys in this school?' And again there's the problem that he can't be a complete fruit. 'Hmm, or if I could bribe someone.' The only thing that talks better than words is money, but I have none.

"Yo, how'd it go?" I turned to see Choji carrying a tray stocked high with almost two portions of every dish.

"Alright, except that I need to find her brother a date."

"What? Sasuke, dude no way that's even more impossible than dating her. He's gay."

"I know, she told me."

"So why would you want to find _him_ a date, aren't you the one looking for a date with Ino?"

I sighed, sitting down with my new friend and pulling out my bagged lunch.

"Yeah but…" I sighed again, "Maybe this whole thing is too troublesome. Their guardian made a new rule that Ino can date if Sasuke gets one. I had a plan to bribe someone into dating Sasuke so I could go out with Ino but I don't have any money, and I don't know the students well enough to know who would date Sasuke."

"Haha!" He munched down piece of pizza, "You know who has that much money, Neji, and he's already got a crush on Ino so there's no way you could ask him."

And then I got the greatest idea I'd had this whole schoolyear.

"Choji, I need you to talk to Neji for me, you think you could do that?"

"Uh, probably not…there's no way a pretty boy like him is going to want to listen to me."

"He might if there's something in it for him."


End file.
